1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element and a stereoscopic image display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Techniques of dividing light into two or more kinds of light having different polarized states may be effectively used in various fields.
The light division techniques may be, for example, applied to manufacture of stereoscopic images. The stereoscopic images may be realized using binocular parallax. For example, when two 2-dimensional images are input into the human left and right eyes, respectively, the input information is transmitted and combined in the brain, which makes it possible for a human being to experience 3-dimensional (3D) senses of depth and reality. Therefore, the light division techniques may be used during this procedure.
Techniques of generating a stereoscopic image may be effectively used for 3D measurements, and also used in 3D TV, cameras or computer graphics.